Mobile communication systems were developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services beyond the early voice-oriented services. However, the limited resource and user requirements for higher speed services in the current mobile communication system spur the evolution to more advanced mobile communication systems.
In the wireless communication system, a terminal connects to a network via a base station (hereinafter, the term ‘eNB’ is interchangeably used therewith) for data communication. However, since the bandwidth of the eNB is restrictive, it may not satisfy the service quality requirements of the users.
There is therefore a need of a method for dispersing the data of a specific Packet Data Network (PDN) connection to neighboring eNBs while transmitting some data of the PDN connection trough the current eNB to facilitate providing the communication service.